101 Dalmatian Street: Dalmatian Disruption
by TheMr.H2O
Summary: After spending a month in his room alone, Dawkins makes a time machine. But after getting side tracked during testing, Dolly and Deepak get lost in time and a disruption to time itself occurs.
1. Chapter 1: Something that actually works

**Hey folks, back with this. Side note very quick, if you're interested in it, after this story I'm beginning my cinematic universe so see my bio to check out phase 1. Now this, this was originally gonna be a Dimitri story but kinda over planned and it wouldn't make sense without this story giving some context. Also this is apart of the 4-5 story storyline called "Kanye's onslaught" this is technically a sequel but not with DJ. Anyways here the chapter.**

_Dalmatian Disruption _

It's been 3 months since the 'Kanye incident' as the little ones like to call. DJ has since, surprisingly, forgot about said incident. Dawkins finally got time to work on his inventions again and had a big one coming.

"Hey Dylan, can I speak with you for a bit?" Doug asked his son.

"Uh sure dad what's up?" Dylan asked.

"It's about Dawkins, he's been stuck in his room for a month now and your mother and I can't seem to find out why and it's been worrying me a lot lately, so do you know what he's doing?" Doug asked sadly.

"I actually don't, which is odd because he always tells me about the things he's working on" Dylan told him. "Want me to go check?" He asked.

"That would be fantastic" Doug said. Dawkins door then opened, both father and son looked. Dawkins walked out with a smile on his face.

"Mission is a success" He announced. Doug and Dylan looked at each other in confusion.

"What was a success?" Doug asked. Dawkins prompted them to come inside. Once entering they noticed a big cloth over something.

"Doug and Dylan, let me present to you" He said pulling off the cloth. "The worlds first time/dimension traveling Machine!" He said excitedly. Both Doug and Dylan were in awe.

"Let me get this straight, you've been in here this entire time making this?" Doug asked. Dawkins simply nodded. "Wow I'm not longer mad at you Dawkins, this is awesome!" He said. Dawkins felt somewhat proud. It's not everyday his stepdad complements him, mostly because they rearly talk.

"This, this is amazing! You literally just made history!" Dylan said excitedly.

"Well not quite, I still need to test it" Dawkins said.

"Oh you haven't tested it yet? Then what you waiting for? Test it!" Doug said.

"It's not that simple Doug, I need _someone _to test it out for me. They go in, I stay here and bring them back" Dawkins explained.

"And if they don't come back?" Dylan asked. Dawkins gave him the _you know the answer to that _face. "Yeah, that would happen" Dylan said. "Then why don't you go inside and have us bring you back? You do know how it works" He told him. Dawkins laughed at the idea.

"I'm the only one that knows how it works because I made it! You guys couldn't even bring me back even if you somehow knew how to control it" he told them. "So no that's not gonna work, I need one of you to help me out" he finished.

"Sorry But I have to watch the kids tonight so uh, no" Doug said.

"I just don't want to, like, do you know what gonna happen exactly?" Dylan said. Dawkins shrugged.

"Fine, if you guys don't want to help then I'll find someone that's willing to" He told them.

"Did someone say willing?" They heard from down the stairs. "I'm always willing" Dolly said now in the room. Dylan and Doug looked at each other and shrugged while exiting the room. "So what's up bro?" She asked.

"I need you to get in that time machine so I can test it" Dawkins told her. She didn't even hesitate, she was all ready to go. She closed the door and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright Dolly I'm putting you 2 days into the past so I hope you have a good memory" he told her.

"Yeah yeah, hit it already!" She said excitedly.

"Three...two...one...LAUNCH!" He said pressing the button. Nothing happened.

"Hey what gives?" Dolly asked.

"Ugh I didn't turn off the 2 life form option" He told her. "I guess you got to go get someone that's willing to join you" He told her. Though slightly disappointed, she went off to find one of her siblings to join her. She was determined to be one of the first to ever time travel. She went to all the pups that were old enough to come. She was dumbfounded finding out literally no one wanted to come. She was especially surprised when the Dimitris said no, well not technically only if she took all three, she was making her way to Deepak's room thinking about how this wasn't going the way she would've hoped. Knowing her brother, he would most likely say no to her too.

"Hey Dolly! What's seems to be the problem?" Deepak asked. She was surprised that he already knew that she had a problem, but that's just Deepak, always knowing.

"Hey bro, just wondering if you would like to come on this epic time traveling adventure with me!" She told him. "But if not that's cool too" She said looking down.

"You know, as much as I would like to say no, I can tell your problem is that everyone else said no and I'm your only hope" He said.

"Yeah basically" She told him.

"Fine, but only because I care Dolly" He told her. She brought him into a hug and thanked him almost a thousand times. They arrived back to Dawkins room.

"Oh Deepak? Surprising to see you've come" Dawkins said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Deepak said nervously. Dawkins prompted the duo to get inside. Dolly was excited, while Deepak, was not. _What did I get myself into_ he told himself, as nervous as can be.

"Alright you two. In three...two...one...LAUNCH!" Dawkins said pressing the button. The machine powered up and electricity formed on the wires. Soon a blue flash of light came all over the room. Dawkins opened the door and out of the smoke he saw, nothing, they were gone. He smiled to himself.

"It actually worked" He said to himself.

**Cool that's it. This shouldn't be long like the other story but will be a chapter or two longer. Not much to say other then lol. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Mess Up

**Hey gamers, time for another chapter. Also just pointing out that this story has constantly been changing in my head so I literally have no clue how I'm going to end this but let's hope for the best. This and chapter 3 are planned at least so that's a start. On with the story.**

_Chapter 2_

It was an ordinary day at the Dalmatian household. Dylan was watching the little ones while Dolly was in the backyard bored out of her mind.

"Ugh! Today's so fricking boring!" She said to herself. She sat down and started to process what to do. _Bother Dylan? Nah did that yesterday. Hang out with Roxie? Wait she's on holiday with her humans. Secretly and creepily spy on Hansel? Sure why not. _She said to herself getting up. Right as that happened she heard a loud crash behind her. She turned around and saw some machine that made a pretty big crater in the ground. As she was about to get Dylan the door opened.

"Ugh. That was a rough landing" Dolly, from the future, said shaking her head. "Come on Deepak" She said looking inside. Deepak was frightened, he was still holding on to the handlebars for dear life. Dolly rolled her eyes and turned around. "Okay so where are w-" she paused as she saw, herself. They both made eye contact. Past Dolly looked frightened and slowly backing up while future Dolly was thinking of something to say. "Uh, Hey?" She finally said.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Past Dolly asked still backing up.

"I'm you but from 2 days into the future" Future Dolly told her. _Wow that sounded lame_ she thought to herself.

"B-But t-that's not possible! Time travel doesn't exist!" Past Dolly said.

_Wow am I sure that's me? _Future Dolly thought. "Well that's what Dawkins is working on right now! Have you actually wondered why he's been in his room all this time?" She said.

"What? He's in the living room with Dylan" Past Dolly said. Future Dolly looked confused.

"Bring him out here" she said.

"It's actually pretty simple" Dawkins explained. "Instead of traveling through time, you actually travel through an alternate universe!" Dawkins said. Other universe Dolly was brain dead. "So your Dawkins simply made an 'alternative universe traveling mechine'" He told her.

"So, this is an alternate world? But it looks exactly like ours!" Deepak questioned.

"And we somewhat have the same personality" This universe Dolly said.

"You see, the multiverse is strange. It doesn't matter if it looks the same, their all different in their own ways. Example, your Dawkins was locked in his room doing his invention, while I wasn't" Dawkins explained. "Even if our days were going throughout the same, there's always that one thing that is slightly different" He finished. Both Dolly's spaced out at 'You see' Deepak on the other hand was listening.

"Wow. That's...a lot to take in" He said. "Well I guess we'll be on our way I guess, um thanks other Dawkins" He said grabbing Dolly.

"No problem other version of my brother, you guys actually inspired me to make my own now so I should be thanking you" He said waving goodbye. Just like that Deepak and Dolly left the universe. After they arrived back Dolly went right to Dawkins.

"What's gives dude?" Dolly said upset. Dawkins gave her a confused face. "You said that was a time mechine, which it's not!" She told him.

"Uh I'm pretty sure I told yo-" Then it hit him. "You're not from this timeline are you?" Dawkins asked her. She gave him a confused expression. "You're both from a different timeline, meaning this is your universe but not your timeline" He finished. Deepak got up quickly and got in Dawkins face.

"You're telling me...this isn't our home? After pressing the HOME button?!" He yelled. Dawkins nodded. Deepak started to lose his footing until he fell to the floor. "W-we're lost in an completely different TIMELINE!" He yelled as he started to cry.

"Come on Deepak don't over react, we probably pressed the wrong button" Dolly told him going back inside with him. She pressed the button and this time appeared in an empty room. She noticed Dawkins in the hallway and ran to him. "Hey Dawkins! What gives?" She yelled down the hall. He turned around and looked very confused.

"Um, do I know you?" He said.

"Don't play games with me dude!" She said slowly starting to worry. "I'm your step sister! Dolly!" She said.

"The only sister I have is Da Vinci" He told her. She looked around and it was only pictures of Dylan, Dawkins, Da Vinci, and Delilah.

_Mom and dad never...met?_ _And mom only had three kids?_She thought to herself.

"Hey um if I were you I would leave. Dylan doesn't take intruders nicely" He said to her. She ran back to the mechine. Deepak asked her what was going on, she stayed quite while pressing the button again, and again, and again. She doesn't even know which timeline or universe is theirs.

"we're...lost" She finally said. Deepak looked at her and slowly started to panic. The thought of being lost in time itself was frightening enough, but being lost in the multiverse? A completely different experience.

**Back home, actual home**

Dawkins was sitting where he last was. For the others it's been hours but for him, it's been 5 minutes since they left. All of a sudden he noticed something strange outside. The Dimitris. They were...frozen. Frozen in place.

"What in the world?" He said. He went down stairs and was breath taken by what he saw. Time has stopped. Confused he went to check on his other family members. Dylan was asleep on the couch while Da Vinci was painting. They were the only two not frozen. Since at her door he went to talk to his sister. "Da Vinci! Something has gone terribly wrong!" He said getting her attention.

"What do you mean Dawkins?" She asked. He prompted her to look at her clock. "Huh must've run out of battery" She said. He grabbed her paw and ran outside to show her. She saw her triplets brothers frozen in place. "Okay I see what you mean" she said. "WHATS GOING ON?!" She yelled starting to freak out.

"Calm down Da Vinci! I have a pla-" Before Dawkins could finish Dylan came through the door.

"What's going on here?" He asked. He saw the two point at the triplets. "Great, I'm having one of THOSE dreams again" He said.

**Uh oh stinky. lol just kidding, yup that sucks for them. So next chapter should come probably Thursday? Maybe? We'll see. Anyways see ya later folks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saving The Multiverse Part 1

**Hey hey hey. It's that time again. Also sidenote again, the Dimitri story is gonna be a more proper squeal to DJ in the west then this story. This is more of a "let's fix this plot hole before it becomes an actual problem" type story. But it's still in the storyline so don't discredit it. On with the story.**

_Chapter 3_

It's been 3 months...or something like that. Being lost in time itself can really mess with your head. Dolly has accepted her fate at this point. She knew there was no way her and Deepak were gonna get home. Especially after this long. She did take notice of something though. She hasn't seemed to decompose. She looked the same, belly surprisingly still full, and wasn't sleepy at all! Guess without time, every normal function really doesn't matter.

"So Deepak, wanna try again today?" Dolly asked her now very depressed brother.

"Days don't exist anymore. Everything we doesn't matter, it'll just end the same way, in failure" Deepak told her digging his face into his paws. Dolly sighed. She knew it was true. They've been jumping to different universes and timelines trying to see if they can make it back. Dolly claims that they probably passed it and they never noticed, while Deepak says it's a different timeline just looks very similar. She had no hope, so did Deepak. They were gone and that's final. They just gotta wait and see.

**London**

"So this isn't a dream?" Dylan asked for the 3rd time.

"Yes Dylan, this is all real" Dawkins answered him getting annoyed. While Dylan was still processing the current event Da Vinci and Dawkins were decussing a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Da Vinci asked.

"Well it's quite simple, all I have to do is go and reverse time to prevent all of this happening! Then remake my mechine so I don't mess up again" He explained. Da Vinci was somewhat confused.

"But wouldn't that make an even bigger paradox? I'm pretty sure reversing time when time itself is broken will cause even more things to happen" She told him. Dawkins thought about it. It did make sense but it was the only way, as of now.

"well...guess we'll have to see?" Dawkins told her unsurely. She knew that him being unsure meant that things were about to go very bad in a matter of seconds. Dawkins walked into the time mechine and attempted to reverse time. If all went well Dolly and Deepak should be back and time will unfreeze. If not, at least he tried. He hit the button and with a flash time got reversed, well he hoped it did. He stepped out and saw his brother and sister standing there with everything the same.

"Did it work?" Dylan asked. Dawkins gave him the _don't be like that _face and continued to Da Vinci.

"Well that was a complete failure" He said.

"Well not exactly" she said pointing to the sky. There was a giant crack in the sky spewing out some blue stuff. "Guess you really did rip a hole in time" Da Vinci said looking up.

"Aw kibble" Dawkins said. Out of nowhere the door bell ringed. The trio looked at each other in confusion. "Is someone at the door?" Dawkins asked. It ringed again. They slowly made their way to the door. Dawkins opened it.

"Hey I have something for Dawkins Dalmatian" A post man said.

"Oh that would be me" Dawkins responded. The man handed him a clipboard to sign. "Wait, did you just understand me?" Dawkins asked, before he fully looked at the man he was hit in the head with a "go to sleep" bat. The man looked at the now unconscious Dawkins, he saw Dylan and Da Vinci look in shock. He pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey there's two others. Yeah. Yeah. Why? What if I don't wanna? Dude it was a joke chill out. Yes sir, sorry sir" The man said to the person on the phone. "Okay to make this easier for all of us can you guys just follow me?" The man asked. As much they didn't want to, they complied.

"Um, postman guy, you understand us correct?" Da Vinci asked. He nodded. "Um, okay so what's your name so we can at least call you something other than postman?" She asked.

"Call me, Ninja" he said proudly. Both Da Vinci and Dylan looked at each other.

"That's a stupid name" Dylan said.

"THE F- nope, not this time Tyler, clam down" Ninja told himself. "Look guys just get in the car, we got a universe to save" He said.

**Somewhere in Universe 0122, Timeline 1**

"Here we are" Ninja said. Dawkins was still out cold so they carried him inside. Da Vinci had an unnerving feeling around the place, it was dark and lit up with barley visible red flares. She stayed as close to Dylan as possible. He noticed her uncertainty.

"Just relax sis, we'll be fine" He said trying to comfort her. As they got deeper into the ruins, Dawkins slowly started to wake up.

"Ugh, Wh what's going on?" He asked. No one answered him. As he looked around he decided it was best to stay quiet. They finally stopped and Ninja started writing something on the ground. The three were confused but it hit Dawkins soon enough. Ninja was performing some type of ritual. After finishing his drawing, he started saying some words none of them could make out. Soon the floor started to glow and shake.

"Stand back" Ninja said. Soon the place was lit up and a throne appeared.

"Who dears disturb my slumber?!" A voice called.

"Dude it's me, ninja" Ninja said.

"Oh it's you, you got the dogs?" The voice said. Ninja nodded and showcased them. "YOU!" The voice said to Dawkins. "Do you have any idea how bad you've messed up my universe?" The voice said.

"U-um, I'm sorry mister, the didn't mean too" Dawkins said scared. A man appeared in front of them to reveal themselves as the voice. It was non other than, Logan Paul.

"You better be! I've been working on this entire universe with individual timelines just to get it messed up by some talking dog!" Logan yelled. "Heck from I'm originally from, you're just a TV show! I thought that would be the least of my problems but noooo, of course it somehow happens!" He continued. Dawkins was on the verge of tears, he really felt bad for what he did. Dylan noticed this.

"Hey, um Logan guy, hey, just asking, did you bring us here to yell at us or actually do something to solve your problem?" Dylan asked.

"Don't you get smart with me buddy! I'll make sure you get shipped to China in your next lifetime!" Logan yelled.

"Try me!" Dylan challenged getting face to face with him.

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt but we have a paradox to resolve!" Ninja stated. "So stop budding heads and let's figure this out" He finished. They both separated.

"Let that be a warning buddy" Logan said walking off. Dylan stuck his tongue out at him. Childish, yet effective. "All right, something from your timeline in Universe 0101 exited and has cause mayhem throughout other timelines within your universe. Now they've left the universe and now are entering different ones. You brother and Sister are in serious trouble" Logan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Da Vinci asked.

"I mean if they stay out of their universe and timeline for way to long, they'll cease to exist" Logan said.

"How long have they been there?" Dylan asked.

"6 hours, they have 2 more days until death" Ninja said.

"Well then what's the plan?" Dawkins asked.

"We need you three to go and grab them from wherever they are, I'll stay here and try to maintain the multiverse before everything starts spewing out into each other" Logan said. So they got to work, a new objective in mind, save the multiverse.

**cool beans. Kinda happy of how this is going. Yes it's a bit ridiculous but we don't need the most serious story in the world. Chapter 4 is hopefully be ready by Sunday or even tomorrow, idk. Have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Problems of Life

**Hey gangster gamers, the time is apon us. This story surprisingly has gotten somewhat good reviews (not on this website lol) so that actually makes me happy. The ending is very soon too. Could be next chapter or after that, really haven't decided. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 4_

"Hey Deepak" Dolly asked her brother looking apon the universe. "I'm...sorry for bring you with me, I probably should've forced Dylan" She apologized. She was depressed, like Deepak. Both have been gone for so long. Their house, friends, family. That one hit the hardest. Especially to Dolly. No one can wonder how it would feel to losing their entire family, especially in a sanrio like this! Lost in time. Forever gone. Forever forgotten. Deepak has told her that he has a feeling that they'll probably disappear somehow. With everything about them to be erased. Of course she didn't believe him. That's crazy talk right?

"It's fine Dolly, don't beat yourself up for it" He told her. "I did volunteer anyways" He finished. He stared off into space. Far away from home. He did agree, the view was beautiful. As someone with a lot of anxiety, you would think looking into the dark deep space would scare him. You aren't wrong, it would. Be right now, all he can do is appreciate it. "I just wish...I could see them one more time" He said looking down. Dolly knew he missed their family more then anyone.

"Well, we might not be able to see ours, but we can technically see them" She said pressing the launch button. They traveled into earlier in the year to watch their old memories go by. Of course trying their best not to be caught. Deepak felt a sense of safety when around his family. Dolly took notice and smiled. But she also noticed that she felt a little tired. "Wh-whoa Deepak, d-do you feel dizzy?" She asked trembling.

"OH MY DOG! DOLLY! YOUR PAW!" Deepak yelled. Dolly looked and something was very wrong. Her right paw was disappearing. She grabbed Deepak and traveled back into orbit.

"Oh man! This is bad!" She said. Deepak was starting to freak out again. "w-whoa! Deepak, your ear!" She said. His left ear was missing now.

"Wh-w-what's h-happening?" He said softly. He then disappeared. Ceased to exist. Dolly was in disbelief.

"D-Deepak?" She said. "D-d-Deepak?!" She said again. All that was left was his collar. As she grabbed it she started crying. Something was going on and she couldn't stop it. Now her only brother was taken from her.

**Universe 9445 Timeline 69**

"From what I'm seeing it says that they were last seen here" Dawkins said. They've been searching for awhile now and have finally caught up to them.

"Why did they come here? It's just us messing around in the house" Dylan said.

"It's because they miss us" Da Vinci said. They both looked at her. "Come on, they've been stuck in time for awhile now, they probably feel a sense of happiness when they're us. At least in this situation" She finished. It made sense. They continued to search until they were caught by someone.

"Oi!" Someone said.

"Who's there?" Dawkins asked looking around.

"Up here numb skull" They looked up to see Dimitri 2 looking down on them.

"Oh! Uh, hey Dimitri 2! Um, we're just out here looking for something" Dylan said.

"Yeah, no, I was listening you know" He said. "Anyways, your Dolly and Deepak made that big crater over there, should make it easier to find them" he finished.

"Wow, thanks Dimitri 2! Weird to see you be helpful. No offense" Dawkins said.

"Eh, being mean is more of a gimmick in my timeline, we're actually pretty nice guys, you guys just don't see it" Dimitri 2 said. "Anyways you should leave before the snitch you out!" He said leaving chuckling to himself. Dawkins walked over to the land mark and studied it.

"Sweet! I've managed to find their coordinates!" He said getting back on to their little traveling mechine Ninja gave them. Once there they saw the mechine floating. They saw Dolly, but no Deepak. _Strange _Dawkins thought to himself. They inched closer and opened the door.

"Dolly?" Da Vinci said looking at her sister. Dolly was taken by surprise and looked shocked.

"D-Da Vinci?" She asked back.

"It's me sister" she said opening her arms. Dolly didn't hesitate and took the offer. Embracing the hug. She then noticed Dylan and Dawkins.

"Heh, I kinda messed up didn't I?" Dawkins said. She couldn't even be mad at him. She embraced the three in a big hug. Happy to have some of her family back. Then she remembered what happened moments ago.

"Guys...Deepak's...gone" She told them.

"It's alright Dolly" Dylan said. "We know" he finished. She was shocked.

"B-b-but how?" She questioned.

"Well, I'm kinda the reason he is" Dawkins said. The three looked at him. "Before we left, I was talking to Logan and made a deal. Once we fix this, we all disappear, and he'll reset the Multiverse from the moment I messed it up" He finished.

"So, we all are gonna die basically?" Dylan said.

"Yes basically, we won't remember any of this once it's done" Dawkins said.

"I don't know how feel about this, that Logan doesn't seem to like us" Da Vinci said.

"Trust me sister, it'll work" He tried to reassure her. They left back to the ruins.

"So when am I gonna disappear? Since I'm technically next" Dolly asked. They all shrugged guessing it's all up to Logan to decide that.

"Logan! We're back!" Dawkins said.

"Cool! Now time to get rid of you guys and reset the multiverse without any of you!" He said.

"Wait what?! That wasn't the deal!" Dawkins yelled.

"Fingers crossed" Logan told him. Ninja looked in shock. The four now must stop Logan before he could erase them all! Hopefully.

**Uh oh! Cliffhangers are fun. Yes this means chapter 5 will mostly be the ending. This chapter was a little less funny then the previous ones because I wanted to see how deep I can go lol. Have a nice one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving The Multiverse Part 2

**wassup bruv. Finale time. There could be an epilogue too so not so much but to the base story, this is the end. After this there will be a little hiatus so I can work on my cinematic universe. Anyways on with the chapter.**

_Chapter 5_

_Finale _

_The multiverse. The aether. The infinite. All was about to be gone, all because of me. Me and my silly dream to make history. My dream to one day become a well known name upon dogkind! And mankind if they want. But all I managed to do is mess it all up! Things from other timelines have been spewing out onto each other and now they've all collided. Now Logan fricking Paul is about to erase me and my family from history! This is my burden to deal with. Not anyone else's. Dylan, Da Vinci, and Dolly have been a great help but I can't do this to them. I'm the reason this is happening, I'm the reason Deepak is gone, I'm the reason the multiverse is gone! I must face him myself. Even if I die trying, I'll at least go out knowing that I've tried. And failed. Yeah that sounded a lot better in my head. Our soul existence is the very reason this stuff is occurring. I know what I must do. I just hope the others will forgive me. Dawkins, signing off._

Dawkins put down his pup pad. He made a little message recording just to get stuff off his back. He sat there. Alone. He plotted his plan but couldn't set it into action because it's him vs the guy that's literally controlling the universe. It's risky, but he knew to prevent Logan from resetting and getting rid out them, he must get his family members out. During all the chaos, Dylan, Da Vinci, and Dolly were captured by Logan. Dawkins got away of course but that didn't matter to Logan. It's only one dog he faces. Couldn't be too hard right? Dawkins entered the "Death" room as he liked to call it, as for anything he does inside could kill him, except saving his brother and sisters. Logan was messing around with a hourglass, it basically controlled time itself and Logan was slowly resetting it. Dawkins approached Dolly's cage. She stayed quite as he released her, then they released the others. Once all out they made there way to the outside so he can tell them the plan, but the door closed.

"Come on guys! I'm the keeper of the fricking Multiverse! You really thought you could outsmart me?" Logan said laughing. "Well guess it'll make your death quicker" He said pulling out a huge laser gun thing.

"Okay this is the part we panic" Dylan said. "AAAHHHH!" They all screamed running around for cover. Dolly jump behind some crates and sat there processing her next move. Da Vinci and Dawkins were behind a table that was conveniently on the ground. Dylan was running around getting chased by the laser. "WHY ME WHY MEEEE!" Dylan yelled running in panic. Dolly noticed the gun was plugged into an outlet. _Some god you are _she said to herself. Being one handed was troublesome but she navigated through and unplugged the gun.

"What the?" Logan said looking back. "Hey! Not cool dude!" He yelled running for Dolly. He then tripped over the extension cord and hit his head on the side of the table Da Vinci and Dawkins were behind. Everyone went over to his lifeless body.

"Um, is he dead?" Da Vinci asked. Dylan tried to feel his pulse.

"Very dead" he said. Dolly grabbed their attention by looking at the hourglass.

"So, it's still resetting itself" She said.

"Alright let's stop it then" Dylan said walking forward.

"No Dylan" Dawkins said. The three looked at him confused. "We need this to happen" he finished.

"B-but it's gonna erase us all! Our entire history is be no more!" Da Vinci said.

"I'm not trying to die bro!" Dolly yelled.

"Yeah, we need to stop that thing Dawkins" Dylan said.

"Our very existence is the very reason this is happening!" Dawkins snapped. "The moment I pressed the button in that mechine, everything went bad. We should've stayed in the room waiting for them because they would've came eventually! I knew that was the case but I wanted to see if I could somehow make this work! You saw how unsure I was Da Vinci!" He said. Da Vinci looked down and shuffled her paws. "I know you may not agree but if we stay the paradox continues and will slowly make it's way back to our timeline! If we go, it ends, we may not be around to see it but it will all go away like it never happened. We will somewhat exist but somewhere else" He finished. The three looked at each other. This is what they fought for? Their uncertain doom? It made sense but that means they'll cease to exist. But their history will live on. Their timeline will be gone, but not the others. Dylan wanted to protest but Dolly grabbed his paw, she gave him the _just accept it_ face.

"If it means everything else is fine, then, we'll do it Dawkins" Dolly said. Dawkins nodded his head and noticed the hourglass was almost finished. They saw Dolly was the first to go, then Da Vinci, then Dylan. There was Dawkins again, all alone, just like how all of this started. Alone in his room. He knew this was the right thing to do. He hoped he would see everyone again, in a different life. As he slowly faded away he saw a light. A hand reaching for him. He recognized it. _"_Mum" he said quietly. He closed his eyes following the light knowing he was to begin a new life. Peace has come back, and he knew it.

"Hello? Earth to Dawkins!" Delilah said. Dawkins finally woke up. The hand that was reaching out to him was indeed his mother's.

"Wh-what going on?" He questioned looking around.

"Oh sweetheart, you passed out from over working yourself making that mechine thing in your room" She said. "All that matters is you're awake now" She said walking away. In the door way was Deepak.

"So you actually were the reason I died?" Deepak asked. Dawkins was shocked.

"You actually remember? That's impossible!" He said.

"Well I actually don't that much but Dolly did remind me a bit" Deepak finished. "They've been waiting to talk to you" He told him prompting him to follow. They walked into Da Vinci's room to who were there was her, Dolly, and Dylan.

"Finally you showed up" Dylan said.

"How do you guys remember? From what I know we shouldn't even be here!" Dawkins said.

"Doesn't matter bro, all that matters is we ARE here" Dolly said smiling.

"After we faded away, we woke up here. Just moments before you finished your mechine" Da Vinci said.

"I've been here for a very long time" Deepak said. "So what took you guys so long?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later" Dolly responded.

"At least we're all back Dawkins, no more paradox like you said" Dylan said. Dawkins was very overwhelmed, he didn't really expect to be back but it really worked. He just enjoyed the rest of the day, completely forgetting about the unfinished mechine in his room. Now he knew not to mess with time, he decided it's best he probably should fix the food dispenser in the meantime. Everything is back to normal just like that. Their little adventure was over and they prevented the destruction of the multiverse. Later that night he went to his room and sat at the window. He admired the night sky, now knowing there's much others versions of him looking back. He also thought about that there's possibly a different timeline where they failed. He's just happy this wasn't one of them. He fell asleep soon knowing he'll wake up in his house once again.

_The end_

**Oh boy that was long-ish. Anyways hope you enjoyed this story. Lots of my free time was used for this so hurray. Gonna take some time off this show (literally there's no episodes this week bruh) and gonna focus on other stories. Have a nice day folks. P.S. no there's not an epilogue this time.**


End file.
